Invierno
by Bibiene von Heiwa
Summary: ―Dime, ¿por qué no debería intentar salvar a alguien de su autodestrucción?


_DGM no me pertenece, es de __Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

El prolongado rato que duró conseguir que el viento o la gravedad no tumbasen las paredes de tela o que la suave brisa no apagara el fuego, nadie dijo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera Lavi que, sumido en un inusual silencio, suspiraba y de vez en cuando se atrevía a mirar a su maestro, que fumaba encima de una roca y los vigilaba con ojos estrictos.

Cuando Allen y Lenalee volvieron, lo hicieron arrastrando tras de sí tres conejos, que añadieron a su cena como suplemento del pan duro, algunas galletas de mal sabor y dos peces que habían atrapado ese mismo día.

La misión, más dificil por el desplazamiento y localización que por los atacantes, había sido agotadora, larga e irritante. Kanda no llegó a entender cómo Komui había sido tan idiota como para enviar a todo el grupo, hasta que recordó que él viajaba sólo con Lavi, y por el camino de vuelta se había encontrado con Allen y Lenalee, que había sido rescatados de una misión demasiado compleja para sólo dos exorcistas por el maestro del estúpido conejo.

Quizá una coincidencia demasiado irritante para Kanda, que había empezado a comer de manera distraida carne de pescado, la cual no se comparaba en nada con la soba. Alrededor de la hoguera, poniendo tres troncos a modo de asiento, se encontraban Bookman, Allen y Lenalee y, por último, Lavi y él.

Ellos hablaban distraídamente, reían y en un momento Lavi y Allen empezaron a discutir a grito pelado hasta que Lenalee los riñó por ruidosos. El viejo sólo paseaba los ojos enmarcados en negro de uno a otro, deteniéndose a veces en él.

De repente, una suave brisa le removió el cabello y produjo un escalofrío. El frío, colándose por el interior de las mangas y el cuello, le acarició la piel con lentitud y, al llegar a un lado en concreto de su pecho, frunció el ceño.

― _¡Es Invierno!_

― _¿Quién es ese?_

― _Hay un tipo llamado Invierno en el mundo exterior, ¡y él hace que todo esté frío!_

― _¡Qué tipo más molesto!_

Aquel irritante tono de niño pequeño, con un castañeo de dientes incontrolable, resucitó en su mente. Por un momento miró a sus actuales compañeros con su típica mirada malhumorada. En un instante de descontrol, su cerebro confundió la realidad con el pasado y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al recordar cómo, después de aquella pequeña charla, el niño que le habló sobre Invierno, había salido corriendo por el suelo húmedo. Como consecuencia, resbalando y cayendo. Las carcajadas duraron días.

Lavi lo miró preocupado, no obstante, guardó silencio y continuó con la conversación de los demás. No era el único que se había percatado de la casi imperceptible sonrisa de Kanda, puesto que el maestro del pelirrojo había fruncido más el ceño e, instintivamente, había acercado su cuerpo al japonés, como si quisiera verlo mejor.

La cena no se prolongó durante más tiempo. Harían guardias de dos horas cada uno, sólo por una exagerada precaución. Decidieron el orden al azar, de manera que salió primero Lenalee y por último Kanda.

La noche pasó rápida y tranquila. Aunque el frío era más abundante que de costumbre, cayeron dormidos enseguida debido al cansancio. Allen había agotado toda la comida que habían podido ir recogiendo por el camino e, incluso así, su estómago pedía aún más alimento. Kanda tuvo suerte de evitar dormir con el Brote de Habas en la misma tienda, puesto que seguramente le habría metido a Mugen por la garganta para que guardara silencio.

Bookman, Lavi y él se apretujaron como pudieron en la tienda. La tela translúcida dejaba ver la sombra de la pequeña hoguera y a Lenalee sentada en un tronco, con una manta alrededor del cuerpo para resguardarse del frío. Tuvieron suerte de que el maestro de Lavi ocupara tan poco espacio, puesto que pudieron cómodamente extender los sacos de dormir cuán largos eran y meterse entre las cobijas.

Lavi sólo se quitó las botas y se metió directamente a dormir, dejándose el uniforme puesto. Kanda, en cambio, se quitó la larga chaqueta y la colocó por encima del saco de dormir, a modo de segunda manta. No fue algo realmente útil, aunque tampoco necesario, puesto que el frío no llegaba a ser tan atrevido como para colarse entre las rendijas de la tienda. El saco de dormir era suficientmente grueso como para protegerlo de la temperatura baja del suelo, por lo que se durmió tan rápido que no llegó a tener que molestarse por los ronquidos de Lavi.

Despertó, incómodo, con los pies helados y una sensación de irritabilidad, cuando su compañero pelirrojo lo zarandeó para anunciarle que le tocaba hacer la guardia. Se puso de pie con un gruñido, reprimiendo las ganas de agredirle y gritarle. Lavi sonrió, soltó una risilla y se tumbó en el saco de dormir, dándole la espalda.

Con la chaqueta de exorcista, Mugen y el ceño fruncido salió al exterior. La misma brisa fresca, más agresiva que antes, le removió la coleta que no se había molestado en quitar por pura comodidad. Se dejó caer encima del tronco que supuso que habrían usado todos sus compañeros. Su katana reposaba al lado de su pierna, mientras que, preventivamente, rozaba de vez en cuando con el dorso de la mano la empuñadura.

― Yu.

Un rápido movimiento y desempuñó, apuntando al dueño de aquella voz, que venía justo desde detrás de él. No obstante, aflojó el agarré y bajó el arma cuando vio que se trataba de Lavi.

― ¿Qué haces, estúpido conejo? ―bramó.

Como respuesta, se sentó, esperando a que Kanda volviese a su posición incial. Cuando el japonés se sentó, el aprendiz de bookman susurró:

― Sé más cosas de ti de lo que me gustaría.

Si hubiera sido una situación normal, le habría gritado, pegado o ignorado olimpicamente. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, que lo hubiese dicho encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, con un tono de voz que tenía una nota entre la tristeza y pena, mientras que dejaba vagar su mirada por encima de las cenizas de la hoguera, lo hizo quedarse quieto, sin contestar.

Pero el silencio cayó sobre ellos, Lavi no volvió a hablar. Nuevamente, en una situación normal, lo habría agradecido (en el fondo), pero tenía un extraño presentimiento del motivo de aquellas palabras. Se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Yu…

― No me llames Yu, imbécil. Déjate de rodeos, dime qué quieres y lárgate de aquí.

Lavi dudó un instante, pero se decidió que ir tanteando el terreno era más peligroso que incluso ir al grano. Enfadar más a su amigo no sería una buena idea. Aunque decirle la verdad, sin antes siquiera suavizarla un poco, tampoco. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra. Podía haberse callado, esconderlo dentro de sí mismo como siempre pasaba cuando percibía un extraño comportamiento de sus amigos y él, en vez de interesarse por saber qué ocurría, se interesaba por olvidarlo. Siempre sabía el motivo, porque su vida se basaba en saber absolutamente todas las historias de todas las personas.

Yu Kanda no era la excepción.

― Añoras a Alma.

Kanda sintió, en aquel momento, algo que realmente más que enfadarle, lo aturdió. Sus sentidos se paralizaron, su instinto se disparó y, como si su mente dejara de funcionar para poder cumplir una sola orden, se puso de pie y volvió a apuntar a Lavi con la katana. Sus ojos abiertos, más de lo que deberían, su respiración, extrañamente pesada y dificultosa, fueron muestras que dieron a Lavi una razón más para afirmar sus palabras.

Kanda escuchó rebotar contra las paredes de su memoria dos voces infantiles, haciendo eco durante minutos que pasó en completo silencio, apuntando al conejo con el arma, mientras que éste permanecía con la misma posición y mirada seria. Las palabras eran tantas que no podía sacar más de una frase coherente. Cuando dos risas cristalinas prevalecieron por encima de todo, sólo se sintió colapsar.

― ¡Deja de hablar de mí como si me conocieras! ―gritó, soltó a Mugen, pero se abalanzó sobre Lavi con fuerza.

Casi cada palabra que salia de sus labios, era un puñetazo que incrustaba en la cara del pelirrojo. Lavi intentó sujetarle las muñecas, pero parecía al mismo tiempo resuelto a dejar que el japonés sacara toda la rabia acumulada durante años. No obstante, mientras más insultos gritaba hacía los exorcistas, la Orden y demás personas, más alboroto armaba. Acabó despertando a todos. Sus otros dos compañeros, acudieron tan rápido como les fue posible, pero Panda se quedó dentro de la tienda, tan sólo escuchando.

― ¡Kanda! ¡Detente! ―exclamó Lenalee.

No obstante, sabiendo que las palabras no funcionarían con él, Allen activó su inocencia y lo apartó de Lavi de un empujón. Relativamente, tuvieron suerte, puesto que a causa del movimiento brusco del albino, Kanda se golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol y cayó aturdido.

El conejo se puso de pie, sin dejar que Lenalee viera sus heridas. Entró en la tienda de campaña, sólo para ver a Bookman mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, escondiendo la cara entre los brazos. Kanda le había roto una ceja, el labio y la nariz le sangraba copiosamente, sin contar que al día siguiente quizá tuviera un ojo morado y la mejilla inchada.

― No debiste hacer eso, Lavi ―le riñió su maestro―. Te has involucrado demasiado con Yu Kanda, lo que a él le pase no te incumbe.

Después de toda la adrenalina que empezaba a desaparecer, sintió el dolor de los golpes del susodicho. No obstante, también sintió rabia y frustración.

― Panda… Dime, ¿por qué no debería intentar salvar a alguien de su autodestrucción?

Detrás de él, su maestro suspiró y miró por la rendija de la puerta de la tienda de campaña. Lenalee y Allen se habían acercado cautelosamente a Kanda, mientras que éste estaba inmóvil en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza. Tuvo que reconocer que no sabía si era por la incertidumbre de sus propios recuerdos o el dolor del golpe, tampoco supo qué sería peor para el japonés.

― Tú no eres su amigo. Éso es algo que sólo hacen los amigos. Recuerda tu papel en esto, Lavi. Lo único que te interesa es recordar el motivo de su sufrimiento, no curarlo. Además, Kanda no se dejará ayudar, puesto que sabe incluso mejor que tú que el papel que representas no incluye mantener una amistad. Evitando que no entres en su mundo emocional, te ayuda mejor que cualquier persona. Recuerda quién eres, Lavi, sólo tienes que saber su pasado y memorizar su presente.

― Pero…

En aquel instante entró Lenalee con los ojos cristalinos, se arrodilló al lado de Lavi, ignorando la presencia del viejo. Él se irguió sobre el saco de dormir y la miró, aún con la cara golpeada, esbozó una sonrisa.

― Aún tiene un mal genio cuando lo llamas por su nombre ―mintió, con el mismo tono agradable y cálido de siempre―. No te preocupes, Lenalee, ya se le pasará, siempre se le pasa.

Comprendió que Yu era como la planta que lo representaba: una flor de loto. No obstante, aún no había llegado a florecer y ya se había marchitado. Aunque sabía que, incluso si no florecía, definitivamente había una razón para su existencia.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
